A glittery plan
by YeetMcYeet
Summary: A Malec fic, AH AU. Set in high-school, Magnus has a crush on a certain Blue-eyed beauty, what happens? (Summary sucks) Ships: Malec, Clizzy, Jimon, maybe jlaron (jace-clary-simon) and maybe Rizzy of Saphael, probably more. Profanity, slash, bullying included maybe lemons. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey anyone who reads this, have a great day and happy 2019! (wow that sounds weird).**

 **Warnings: slash, name-calling, glitter, occasional swearing/profanity, sarcasm (lots (; )**

 **Ships: Malec.**

* * *

 **Alec**

"Pssst! Hey!" I looked up to see Lydia Branwell placing a note on my desk. "Glitter-boy want's your attention." Perplexed, I gave her a frown. 'Glitter-boy' What the hell did she mean? She just rolled her eyes and went back to her notes. Our History teacher was ill so we had a sub… who wasn't there… aka the class was chaos. Most people were chatting or acting like 7 year-olds (in the form of a massive paper war), whereas others – myself included – were using the time to get work done.

I glanced at the note on the desk. Weird. It had blue glitter scattered all over it. I gagged internally. Probably some girl wanting to get in Jace's pants. Looking up, I searched for the same glitteryness. I saw a blue gleam right at the very front. It was a boy... oh. With glitter... hm, that explains glitter-boy. He was looking at me of his shoulder, I couldn't help but note he was _really_ pretty.

Hold on. No he wasn't. No. He totally didn't have amazing flawless skin and and nice facial features... Not pretty at all...

Lips twisted into a smirk, he winked at me. His yellow gold eye disappearing momentarily. Wait, what? I quickly looked down, feeling a warm glow on my face. Crap. Winked… oka- I mean no, he probably meant my brother sitting behind me… yeah, that was it. Not chancing another glance up, I swiftly tapped Jace on the shoulder. He was chatting up some girl from my English lit class, (I think her name was Kate? Kale? Kalie? I honestly didn't care enough to know) he looked faintly disgruntled as he took the note. I just went back to my history work, forgetting the whole incident. Totally not thinking that the guy was a teensy bit hot. Totally.

 **Magnus**

Omg. Why is he handing it over? No. NO. Urgh. The sexy blue-eyed wonder was now engrossed in his notes. Leaving me to deal with the blond one. Who was now making kissy faces at me… great… *Groans inwardly.* I held up my hands and clearly signalled a 'No thanks'. The blondie just made a gesture saying with equal clarity, 'You want none of this? Seriously?' Kaelie was in fits beside him, trying to get his attention with her squeaky laugh and her double D's.

I sighed and went back to staring at the boy. Why was he so gorgeous? Like seriously, he literally wore the ugliest clothes (always black, I shuddered at the thought), seemed to never even bother with his hair; and yet always looked like a runway model. It was as if he woke up perfect, which - granted - he probably did. His raven hair had a light wave and was shocking, by contrast, to his pale glowy skin. (Again, where was this o'natural highlighter, and when could I buy it?) A strong jaw paired with softly contoured cheeks that even Patrick Starrr would be proud of, made the him seem soft yet firm at the same time.

Wow. Little too deep on the analysis, slow down, you've barely talked to him Magnus.

But we had spoken, occasionally. Like occasionally asking for help during maths. OH. Mean girls cringe. Wow, no wonder Ragnor calls me the male Lindsey Lohan. Ah well, it just gave me more time to notice those lips: a soft pink that matched his cheeks when he blushed. Urghhhh, I wanted to kiss them SO badly.

The worst thing about that boy though, was definitely the fact that he had the most captivating eyes in the history of captivating eyes. Below those scruffy-yet-not eyebrows, framed with velvet lashes they lay. They were a deep sea blue on the edges of the iris with a dusty pastel making itself known further in. Closer to the pupil, a fading ice-chip colour was freckled with flecks of the deeper colour. Even at a distance with his head down, I could see his eyes melting with each emotion. I sighed forlornly, I didn't even know his name.

But dam, he was hot.

 **Clary**

Don't get me wrong I think Magnus totally needs a crush, and a raven-haired 'beauty' - *snorts unbelievably* - seems to have taken his interest. I mean… Magnus, if you're going to keep your crushes from me, you could at least make it harder to find them out, not to mention that the 'beauty' isn't even that good-looking. But hey, this is Magnus we're talking about.

I sighed and poked him in the arm. Luckily, it removed the stupid dopey expression from his face, now he looked annoyed.

"What did you do that for?" he whines. I roll my eyes, he's unbelievable.

"To stop you daydreaming about him with that look on your face." I say, gesturing to his glittery head. "Seriously, you're like obsessed." Despite me being a little miffed off at his secrecy, I couldn't help but let a smile tug at my mouth.

"Excuse you, I 'obsess' over no-one, who's 'him' and what look on my face?" He said, putting on his most incredulous look. So, he wants to play it that way, does he? Very well then.

"Ok then. I believe you. But... do you think he's cute?" I asked.

"Um…" He quirks an eyebrow at me, obviously confused and a little alarmed.

"The Magnificent Magnus Bane, stuck on words?" I teased. This was really quite fun.

"No. Never. Again, which boy?" Magnus just managed to jerk out the words, with as much sass as possible. Sighing impatiently, I pointed him out.

"Mr. Black-is-my-soul over there." I explained, deciding to take pity on him.

"Okay. First, he is not wearing all black, he's wearing different _shades_ of black. Second, his soul is not black. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and have you seen his eyes? They're a subtle blue and are only dark when he's angry. " He finished with fevor. I could feel my eyebrows traveling up my forehead as he spoke. Realising his mistake, he tried to amend it quickly, "I mean, yeah he's really hot. I'm guessing here and it's just from my assessment of him…" he trailed off. I smirked.

"Okay, say that you wanted to ask him out next lesson you have with him – which lesson is that again?"

"Art and textiles next, then maths after break and after lunch we're in gym together." He froze.

"Ah-ha!" Victory was mine.

"Ok, maybe I have a little crush on him, does NOT mean I'm obsessed, I don't even know his name, let alone if he's into guys. Even if he is, do you really think he'll be able to cope with my fabulousness. Plus, even if I did know his name and he was into guys AND he liked my extra-ness; he would probably be in the closet or something, and the relationship would have to be super on the low which means no PDA." he looked a little crest-fallen but his face was set with sassy determination. Wow, this must be one hell of a crush. A devilish grin found it's way onto my face.

"Well that's something we're gonna have to change." Grim determination set in. "You said he's in art, right?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! If you did, I'll write more chapters.**

 **UPDATE: I was a tiny bit drunk when I wrote this first chapter, not gonna lie. And reading back on it... it's pretty crap. So I rewrote it... So yeah. Update over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to the 2 people reading this. Thank you Ash2006 for reviewing and following, thank you Juline for favouriting… *hyperventilates discretely* I'm honestly having so much fun writing this even though I'm sooooo bad and such a newbie. Also sorry in advance for any American school things that I get incorrect. I'm English ('ello govna') and the American system confuzzels me… seriously, why isn't Junior year 2nd? And what the hell is a Home room? Have a good day.**

* * *

 **Magnus**

The next couple of hours were absolute torture in my opinion. After scoping him out in art, Clary texted the group-chat (Clary, Ragnor, Simon and me) about my new crush. Apart from Clary, none of my friends were in my classes for that day, so the face and name of my *ahem* 'love—interest' that Clary had not-so-accidentally spilled, was still a mystery. Thank God. The suspense and distance didn't seem to quell the teasing though, dam whoever invented the cell-phone. Not that the banter was helping me much, I was still as clue-less about him now as I was before. Last I checked, the group-chat was discussing me waltzing into school on a horse in order to ask him out. Like, what? It was _torture._

And to make things worse, (or you could say better) I happened to have gym with blue-eyes. Urgh. The locker room was so small, I was standing literally 2 feet away from glistening, tight abs (we hadn't even started gym… *dies from crushing too hard*) that flexed and toned even further when the class started. And seeing him work a sweat… by PLAYING DOGEBALL!? My pants got uncomfortably tight watching that. Who knew dodging balls could be so sexy?

In short, his body was toned and sexy as fuck. I would have given anything to be able to just kiss him right there and then... among other less innocent things (; … Unfortunately, I noticed that Mr. Sexy was awkwardly trying not to engage in a conversation with anyone, so my dreams would probably not be received well... *cries internally* So far, I'd gathered that the only people he spoke to were that blond dude, Clary's half-brother Johnathan and Lydia Branwell.

That pretty much brings me to where I am now. Sitting. Alone. In the changing rooms. Hating Mr. Starkweather with a burning passion for making me stay longer to help clean up. Muttering a stream of curses, I decided to check the group chat.

 **SMS**

 **Clary** : K, all JKs aside. We need info. A plan.

 **Simon** : I still think the horse idea was great XD

 **Magnus** : I swear to God, if 1 more person brings up that f* horse again… XP1

 **Simon** : …. but if it was white…. with a sparkly mane…..

 **Ragnor** : lol, that does sound pretty cool….

 **Magnus** : NOT HELPING

 **Clary** : ANYWAYS, does anyone kno his name? he's 6ft or so, black hair, lean frame, wears black….

 **Ragnor** : Wait, u dnt even kno his name? WTH!? He must be suuuuuper Hawttt otherwise, Magnus wouldnt be proper in to him. We all kno mag likes to stalk his victums

 **Clary** : That's the weird thing, I dnt think hes that fit. His fashion sense in rlly bad, and he never bothers 2 look good.

 **Ragnor:** Urgh, Magnus what happened to ur sense of hot?

 **Magnus** : Thx guys ur all helping my self-esteem sooo much.

 **Simon** : Sarcasm alert. But srsly everbody, give him a chance theres probably another reason 2 make up for his looks.

 **Magnus** : I'll have you know hes gorgeous, even if he doesn't dress that nicely, and hes really sweet.

 **Simon** : aaaaah ;D Let me guess, hes got beatiful eyes?

 **Clary** : Actually his eyes are a rlly pretty blue.

 **Simon** : I knew it! That was Camiles big thing as well… except she actually dressed nice

 **Ragnor** : Wait pretty in a deep and brooding way or an eye-candy Miami model way?

 **Ragnor** : Magnus?

 **Magnus** : ….. no comment…

 **Simon** : XD lololol

 **Clary** : I'll show u {PICTURE}

 _Clary had taken a picture over her shoulder during Art. Alec was looking up and frowning at something Mrs. Fray was saying._

 **Ragnor** : … I take it back, clary what is ur sense of hot? Hotttt DAM he is! He looks deep, brooding and kinda awkwardly hawt

 **Clary** : Unfair D:

 **Simon** : Wait, I think I kno him, sorta. u kno Izzy.

 **Magnus** : Izzy in Sophomore who wears 7-inch heels and can run on grass, yeah…. Everybody knos Izzy *Rolls eyes*

 **Simon** : ANYWAY, shes in my bio class and she mentioned that she had 2 brothers. she even showed me a pic of them on her phone,

 **Ragnor** : Thank God u skipped sophomore year bio

 **Simon** : Thx? ):

 **Clary** : PROGRESS! Now we kno his family sorta. Did she mention their names?

 **Simon** : Yeah, Alec and James… maybe Jake? IDK the 2nd one.

 **Ragnor** : so either his name is Alec or Jake/James/other… great

 **Clary** : looks like an Alec to me, jake is to… different.

 **Ragnor:** Alec as in Alexander?

 **Simon:** Probs

 **Magnus** : So either I go w/ clary and have 66% chance of embarrassing myself, or I go w/ my gut and have 66% chance of embarrassing myself… I'm loving my odds

Right after I hit reply, a heard the door open. I stuffed my phone away and went back to getting changed.

"Hey, fag. Which boy are you gay-ing up now?" I heard an entitled voice drawl. I ignored it, it was Will _fucking_ Herondale, the cliché bully of the school. AKA nobody worth my time. A rough hand turned me around and shoved me onto the lockers behind me, lifting me off the ground. "HEY! I'm talking to you, dick." He smirked. "Oh wait, you're not the dick, you're the pussy. You just like dick." He smiled appreciatively at his joke. I kept my mouth shut, this wasn't a situation I should speak in. But I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in disgust; his threatening body was pressed, too close, against mine. His disgusting breath was gushing down on me, making it hard to breath. He leaned in closer and muttered venomously, "No wonder your whore of a mother hates you, you're weak, dress like a girl, a fag, _and you're a mute_." The poisonous words injected into me like a needle, giving blood. I knew I shouldn't care, but the way he said it… with such passion… I spat on his ugly face. He didn't even flinch. "What's wrong you disgusting fag? Bad words gonna make you cry?" he snarled. I braced. A punch landed on my face, his fist cracking against my bone. A metallic taste was in my mouth. I could feel the bruise forming. He punched my torso, making me double over in pain. The punches seemed to never stop, like an endless stream.

I choked on the metallic taste in my mouth.

He leaned back for the final blow. _Well probably not the last_ I thought in a half-daze _he's probably gonna beat me till I faint_. That desperation… I sounded so pathetic. Something snapped. I saw red. Reacting before he could, I kneed him. I was aiming for his groin but I found his stomach instead. He let me go and stepped back, barely stunned, as I hit the ground. The impact made the room spin around me as I tried in vain to keep him in my view. He cracked his knuckles. Any other time I would be joking about how cliché villan-esque this was, but I just had one thought in my mind: _I'm gonna fucking die._ My eyes closed as I raised my arms in the feeble hope of protection. I waited.

The sound of fist contacting with jaw shattered the heavy silence. Not my jaw. The sound was repeated several times with different tonalities, small yelps accompanying them. I guessed that the punches were landing on a face… jaw… torso, ouch… nose. I lowered my arms and opened my eyes. On the floor, I registered, lay Will with a heavily bleeding nose, mouth and jaw. My eyes travelled upwards. Standing by him, with a look of absolute shock on his face, was none-other than Alec. Or Jake, I made a mental note to learn his name.

He shook himself out of the trance he was in, and seemed to notice that I was of the floor.

"Hey. Um… can you stand? Or do you need me to help you?" He asked tentatively, in limbo between walking to me and leaving.

"I mean, if I could stand; I wouldn't be on the floor, would I now?" I said shakily. He smiled at that with flushed cheeks. Coming over to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist – OH MY GOD HE'S TOUCHING ME – and the other under my legs. I yelped. His arm was pressing into the punch.

"Sorry." he said in a concerned and gruff voice. His hands backtracked a little, dammit. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip to stop me from wincing and moaning (from bliss or pain, who knew), relying on my other senses to take in my surroundings. I could smell his scent, I had no idea what it was but it smelt so good, like a mixture of musk, sweat and fresh linin. His arms snaked, tenderly, underneath my legs and arms. I felt my body tense.

"I'm going to lift you onto the bench so I can see what's damaged, okay?" he asked slowly. I barely managed a nod. As if I were no heavier that a school bag, he lifted me up and carried me bridal-style to the bench, laying me down carefully. No longer sensing him, I opened my eyes. He was now at his locker getting changed out of his sports kit. After putting on black jeans and taking off his shirt he turned around to face me. A silver cross necklace bounced on his sculpted pecs as he turned his shirt inside out. How could he be so sexy without even trying? I mean it must be a crime?! It probably didn't help that he was half-naked but I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind, that would lead us to a road that was very embarrassing. He noticed I was staring and blushed. I didn't bother looking away, instead I arched my eyebrow, hoping to look hot. I probably just looked pathetic. Unlike him.

Even when he blushed he looked hot. This was not fair. He walked over to me still topless with a box in his hand.

"Um… so I've got a first-aid box…" He trailed off gesturing awkwardly to the box.

"Oh." I stood up and started lifting my shirt, intending to fix the cut I felt bleeding there, but I stopped short and cried in pain. I'd bashed my torso in the same spot. As I doubled over, I felt the world spin a little. Then black.

* * *

 **1the dead emoji.**

 **I've re-read this so many times, I think it's gonna be crap.**

 **UPDATE: wow I do a lot of these. I realise that will is mean, yes. And I have a plan of attack, attack. (lol whaddup marvel reference) also I just did some fine-tuning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hi, bonjour, hola. Hi to doyelmoulick8017 cheers for da review. This took me so long to write, I had sooooooo many things to do. Sorry about that. Anyway thank sooo much to anybody here.**

 **Have a good day.**

* * *

 **Alec**.

Okay. This was a situation. I walked into the changing rooms after archery club and I found a boy on the floor looking as though he was about to be beaten up by Will Herondale. God he was such a prat. I interfered and cut to 10 minutes later, I had the boy unconscious in my arms and Will on the floor, in a pool of blood. This was a bad situation. I considered splashing the boy with water but in order to get him anywhere he would have to move, and judging by his nausea, that was not a good idea. Instead, I lay him down slowly on the bench.

I caught my breath as I looked at his face, properly. I hadn't seen him up close, but I got the chance to now. He had flawless, light-brown skin and soft dark hair. His cheeks were sculpted with high cheekbones to pair with a dainty nose. Below, his full lips were parted in a slight 'O'. His Jaw line was strong and made his whole face seem more masculine. Lightly slanted eyes were lined blue glitter that matched the glitter in his hair. I never knew that glitter could look so hot. Woah. Hold up. I'm gonna stop you right there. I knew I was gay and _I_ was okay with it, but the last time feelings had happened, it didn't end well. With my crush... and my dad.

Tearing my eyes away from the sleeping boy, I became aware of a loud pinging that had been going on for a while. It was from the blue duffel bag that was next to the boy. I cautiously picked up the phone that was making a noise. It was unlocked and on a group chat. I decided to type.

 **SMS**

 **Clary:** Magnus?! It says uve seen the sms's but u haven't replied, wyd?

 **Alec/Magnus:** Hi, I'm Alec. I found your friend getting beaten up by Will in the changing rooms and he's unconscious.

 **Ragnor:** Haha. Nice try Maggie.

 **Alec/Magnus:** I swear I'm not lying, and I'm kinda freaking out.

 **Simon** : Ragnor, he didn't tell u off 4 saying Maggie, its not him.

 **Simon:** Is he ok?

 **Alec/Magnus:** I mean he was beaten up and he's unconscious. What do you think.

 **Clary:** OMG! WHERE IS HE?!

 **Alec/Magnus:** The changing rooms at school.

 **Ragnor:** None of us r at skl. We r all at home.

 **Simon:** kk how about everybody come over to my place. Alec? Do u have a car?

 **Alec/Magnus:** Yeah.

 **Ragnor:** Woah woah, im sorry but im not letting my friend go with a stranger until I absolutely kno that I can trust u

 **Ragnor:** I mean come on, u just reply to da group chat saying dat hes unconcious and in a bad way, then u expect me to believe u. Nuh uh honey, das not how it works.

 **Clary:** Rag, suck up ur protectiveness for once in ur life, Magnus was beaten up!

 **Alec/Magnus:** {PICTURE} I got Will off him but he's unconscious… like I've said 2 times.

 _The picture was of Magnus lying on the bench and Sebastian lying a foot away from him in a pool of blood. Both of them look bruised and bloodied, but Sebastian looked worse for wear, with a black eye already forming._

 **Ragnor:** holy shit, okay bring him over to Simons.

 **Alec/Magnus:** Fine, I still need an address.

 **Simon:** oh yeah, XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XX

 **Alec/Magnus:** I'll be there ASAP.

...

By the time I got there the 3 friends where already there, opening the door to let me carry a limp Magnus (I think that's what they called him) into the living room. I lay him down awkwardly. The girl came into the room and held out her hand.

"I'm Clary, by the way, Clary Fray." She looked at me expectantly. I took her hand.

"Alec Lightwood." She nodded.

"That's Ragnor Fell," she pointed to the boy lounging on the couch, a magazine in hand. "and that's Simon Lewis." She said as he came in the room holding a glass of water.

"Nice to meet you-" Simon started.

"Hate to interrupt this little chit-chat, but Magnus is still unconscious and badly wounded on the couch. What are we doing about it?" the interruption was from Ragnor, who was no longer flicking idlily through a gossip-girl magazine. Instead he was smirking at the huddle around Magnus.

"I don't see you striving to help." Clary retorted.

"I just got a $50 manicure darling. And as much as Magnus is my friend, I am not willing to ruin my nails just because he needs some TLC." His stare landed on me, raking my body as if it were an examination. Blood threatened to pool into my cheeks. He smiled coyly. "Blue-eyes, you seem up for the job. Ready to kiss Maggie's boo-boos?" The furious blush made itself known on my face. I stared at my feet.

"Honestly Rag, do you have to be such a prat because Kaelie broke up with you?" Clary sighed. Ragnor's lackadaisical expression jumped to fury.

"What? Kalie is nothing to do with this!" He nosed himself angrily into the magazine. Rolling her eyes, Clary took the glass of cold-water out of Simon's hands. was holding.

"What are you doing?" Instead of answering she tossed the water onto Magnus's face. Simon and I were to shocked to do anything, while Magnus spluttered to consciousness.

"What happened?" he managed to say between coughs.

"You were beaten up and were unconscious so Alec texted us via the group chat. We told him to bring him to Simon's house. That's where you are now." Clary explained slowly. Magnus didn't seem to be registering anything; instead he was looking round the room in a dazed expression. I couldn't help note that even in his crippled state, he looked really hot.

Not... Not hot... Nope. Not going there.

His unsteady glance landed on me. He froze.

 **Magnus**

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Alec was here, looking even more awkward and adorable than usual. And I was here, wet – for some reason – and probably looking like a mess. Not even a hot mess. Just a garbage disposal mess. I realised that I was staring at him. I quickly readjusted my face to what I hoped was a casual sexy. I looked back at Clary and Simon who were both doing THAT face. The face that your BFF makes when your jaw-droppingly gorgeous crush is standing less than 4 feet away from you. I glared at them and tried to sit up. I winced in pain.

"Hold on. Don't move. You took a punch to your stomach. Moving won't help you." It was a male voice. I looked up. To my surprise, it was Alec talking. I hadn't noticed how deep and mellow his voice was, I mean I hadn't realised it in my nauseas state of mind earlier. But, mmmmmmmmmmm... his voice sounded good. Like the taste of honey, if that makes sense. Realising my puzzled expression, he elaborated, "I took a medical course. We should probably see if you are bleeding." He gestured to me. I realised what he was referring to. Oh God.

Slowly, so it wouldn't hurt, I peeled off my shirt. Looking down I realised he was right.

It looked bad.

"Ouch." I muttered. There was purple bruising already forming on my left side and there was blood. We all looked up at Alec. He seemed to know the most out of us. He nervously went forward and knelt beside the sofa.

"So, I'm going to clean it with an antiseptic, then we'll see how bad it is." He said with nervousness that matched his expression. I shot a panicked glance up at my two best-friends, both of whom where thinly trying to hide their laughter. I was freaking out too much to glare at them. Oh. My. God. Alec was going to touch my torso. ALEC was going to touch my torso. I wasn't scared that he would think that my torso wasn't good. I _knew_ my torso looked good. Maybe not as muscled as Alec's, but definitely defined and toned. It was more _what_ would happen when he touched me. Alec was busy opening his first-aid kit to notice the looks between me and Clary. Looks of realisation, understanding, and sympathy mixed with hysterical laughter. Wait. Hysterical Laughter? The conversation stopped abruptly when Alec returned, holding a cotton cloth, antiseptic liquid, gauze fabric, tape and a cream.

I immediately felt turned on.

Something about him being able to cure someone was just soooooo sexy. I could just imagine him in Doctor's scrubs, directing nurses to their respective places, telling a patient they needed to eat more vitamins, that patient being me, then passing the vitamins over to me, his fingers lingering a little too long on my hand before he drags me into a kiss, pressing his body into mine, one of his hands fisting my hair as his other went lower beginning to-

A sudden warmth on my abdomen startled me from my fantasy, with me wishing it was true. Alec was already wiping up the dried blood around the wound. *sighs disappointedly* He was surprisingly gentle, even when he was cleaning the actual cut (made from Will's many ringed fingers) I barely felt anything. I kind of wanted him to be rough with me, but his gentleness was definitely, _definitely_ not unwelcome.

As he worked, I recalled my blissful dream, thinking about specifically how he would grab my hair, how his lips would taste, how he would dirty talk-

"Done." Alec said, standing up. I looked up in surprise. There was something in his voice. Did he look… disappointed? His blush was definitely still there, showing that this was defo uncomfortable for him. But… yeah, there was that look in his eyes… Good to know. He turned around, packing the things back into the first-aid kit. I glanced down. Oh… Oh dear... Now I had a massive plaster on my abs*. So not sexy. Clary nudged me and I looked at her.

"OMG, I thought you were going to get hard for a minute there. You looked as if you were in heaven." She hissed dramatically.

"Shut. Up. He's. Coming. Back." I said tersely through my teeth.

"So, you should probably take anti-inflammatory pills every few hours or so to help with the swelling on your face… though you should probably clean your face first." SHIT. I probably had a bloody bruised face, that did not look attractive. He noticed my alarm. "It won't look that bad, maybe a little purple. But the pills will help with the pain also." He handed me a sheet of pills. I took them from him, praying so hard that the next part of my dream would come true…

It didn't.

Instead he retreated and picked up the rest of his stuff. I rushed to get up, no way was he leaving now.

"Thank you, for literally everything." I said, probably a little breathlessly, while holding out my hand. He turned around. Smiled, and took my hand.

"No problem. What did you even do to upset Will Herondale anyway?"

"More like Herondick." Ragnor interjected, still sulking on the couch. Alec laughed lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"I was my usual, fabulously _queer_ self." I said with a smirk, putting a lot a lot of emphasis on the queer.

His expression seemed to sober a little. I immediately started analysing. Straight… no. Gay… maybe. In the closet? A baby pick coloured his cheeks. Definitely a Narnian. Well, this just made it more interesting.

A sharp ringing abruptly ended the friendly silence. Alec took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Izzy?"

 **Alec.**

" _Where the fuck are you_?"

" _Hello to you to, dearest sister_." I replied dryly. Magnus and Clary were whispering frantically while Ragnor and Simon were listening in not-so-discretely. It was probably about my sister, Izzy. They probably didn't even know I was related to her.

" _Sorry, but you need to come home now_."

" _Why what happened?_ " I could feel a tremor of anxiety going through my body, Izzy sounded panicked.

" _Dad's about to be home. Like he's literally 2 minutes away._ " My blood froze.

" _Is Max there? How bad do you think he is?_ " I was trying not to attract attention from the other occupants in the room as I started shrugging my jacket on.

I failed.

" _Yeah and, like, level 89 drunk?_ "

" _Out of 100?_ "

" _No, out of 2. Yes out of 100 dumbass!_ " I could hear the eye-roll through the phone.

" _Okay, I'm on my way. Can you ask if Max can stay over at a friends' for a sleepover or something?_ "

" _Will do, but get here quickly, k_."

" _Promise, love you_."

" _You too_." The line went dead. I took my phone down from my ear.

"Soooo, what was that about?" Simon asked, probably being as discrete as possible for him.

"I have to go." I know it was rude but, they didn't know my dad. Without waiting for them to answer I put on my backpack.

"But you only just came, stay for some food. It's almost time for food. Simon's mum is making some." Clary protested, while elbowing Simon in the stomach. Simon winced.

"Sorry, but I really have to go. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude." Clary opened her mouth, about to say something, but Magnus – who had been quiet – cut her off.

"Your stomach." All our eyes jumped to him. He realised he hadn't said his full sentence. "I mean, you got punched in the stomach, didn't you? You can't leave until we've at least checked that you're okay." I was about to argue, but the look on Magnus's face made me stop, he was mother Henning over me. I sighed impatiently, I was fine. My hand lifted up the corner of my shirt.

 **Magnus**

Holy shit… I now believed in God. Somehow, Alec's tight torso was on display to all of my friends. Even Ragnor was staring at the revealed skin.

"See I'm fine." Alec said, droppings his shirt. I snapped out of the daze. "Anyway, I've really got to go." With one last desperate attempt, I snatched his hand.

"Call me sometime and I'll thank you." I said while scribbling down my number on his skin.

"…ok." He was blushing. Without another word, he turned and left.

As if a switch had been flipped, all of my friends started talking.

"OH. MY. GOOOOOOD." Rag practically screamed. "He is _so_ fit."

"I take it back he is hauwt." Clary said with a nod.

"He's like the gay-made love child of Chris Hemsworth and Tom Holland. All the fitness of Chris, all the awkwardness of Tom."

"He's making me question my own sexuality." We all looked at Simon.

"Aren't you pan?" Ragnor finally asked.

"Yeah, but he's making me feel like I'm gay…" Simon looked dumbfounded. I let out a laugh.

"And you, how dare you not tell us that he has an amazing body, you've made me seem like I have bad taste." Clary said, her eyes were twinkling though. I just gave a small smile.

I could not _wait_ to see him in school tomorrow.

* * *

 ***You dirty minded person….( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Btw sorry the chapters are kinda short.**

 **(Do you think police cars ever wonder if they're black on white or white on black?)**


End file.
